Ordinary World
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Squall is destined to be the savior of the world... Follow him on this amazing journey to heroism as he finds love along the way... *yoai*... Squall x Zell... r/r...thx...
1. Ordinary World

Disclaimer: I obviously own none of ffviii!!!  
  
Warnings: slight AU.... slight yaoi later... violence... 'crap action'...  
  
****************************************  
  
13 year old Squall awakes every morning in Balamb and eats breakfast with his mother, father, and sister. He then goes to school blowing kisses and giving hugs to his parents.  
  
"Squall, you are destined to become a hero... Why don't you?" complained Quistis, his instructor.  
  
"I think that pretending to be a hero is a damn waste of time..." explained Squall drolly.  
  
"Why don't you talk to your parents... The world needs a savior. Squall, that's you."  
  
"........" Squall only stared at his teacher.  
  
"Don't give me the silent treatment, I want to help you"  
  
"I don't want to save the fucking world!" He scowled at his teacher.  
  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Squall Leonhart! I'll pull rank on you in a minute!" She put her hands on her slim hips.  
  
"......whatever..."  
  
When he returned home, He told his parents about everything he and his instructor had talked about. Since both Laguna and Raine were both well known heroes, they agreed the he should follow his teacher's complaint!  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Squall whined. His parents went on and on about why he should. He became so angry with they're pressuring him, he stormed out of the house and into a nearby diner.  
  
It was about 7:00 and Squall's parents were getting worried. "Where'd he go?" questioned Laguna. Suddenly, Squall busted into the front door. "Mom?... Dad?...I'm-- I'm sorry that I was hesitant about becoming a hero... I saw no reason... But I thought about it and I want to help people! I'm sorry! please, please forgive me," he cried fiercely hugging both of his parents.  
  
"You're already forgiven, baby," comforted his mother. And he was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, as Squall walked, Seifer, his rival, came up behind him and hit him upside the head, hard. You see, Seifer was only one year older and also had a height advantage over Squall and took every opportunity he had to use them against the brunette.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Seifer didn't answer, he only walked away with a smug grin. Squall ran alongside the blonde and tripped him. Seifer got up and punched Squall several times in the face. A passerby saw the two fighting from across the street. Many onlookers helped to separate the two boys. "I'll get you Seifer! Even if it's the last thing I do!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4 years later  
  
Just as Squall slept, he had a strange dream. In this dream, a darkened figure began to speak. "Squall, I must warn you of Seifer's return. He is indeedly seeking you... looking to harm you. He has taken your parents and wants you to go to The Enchanted Taverns of Ken'yopik to find them. Please! Be careful and cautious! The spirits will guide you." Squall jolted awake, not recalling anything but the words, 'Enchanted Taverns' and some darkened figure.  
  
He went in search of the strange figure that gave the slight cryptic message. Unfortunately, he had no luck. He became very tired out from the search and he unintentionally fell asleep. Only this time, he dreamt about unicorns and flowers on crisp summer day. But, right when the pretty little unicorn was jumping over the bridge, he heard a faint, "You MUST help them!" followed by a distant scream. The scream grew louder and louder until Squall heard it as if someone was screaming directly in his ear. He shot up in bed, blinking sleepily.  
  
Squall then ran into his parents' room to see if the dreams told the truth. All she came across was the strange darkened figure, sitting on the edge of the empty bed. "Where are my parents?!" he screamed.  
  
"I told you, and now you must go!" explained the figure. Squall was getting visibly worried. "Do you accept your fate?"  
  
"Uh... um, well... you see... " He was hesitant, "Um... Y-yes... "he slowly answered.  
  
"Good." Just then, the mysterious figure turned into a man with a hood covering his dark face. "We'll start training this afternoon. Oh, and by the way, what you are taking on is not easy."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: yah, yah, I know it's dumb, but I just thought it'd be fun to post ... so review and tell me how much you like it or don't like it or whatever....This shouldn't take long to finish, 'cause I already have the whole thing written out... thx...  
  
~Mai~ 


	2. Homos and Idiots

Disclaimer: I obviously own none of ffviii!!!  
  
Warnings: slight AU.... slight yaoi later... violence... 'crap action'...  
  
****************************************  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" offered Squall. He watched as the hooded figure shook his head violently.  
  
"No! We must start your training immediatly if you want to succeed!"  
  
Squall was flabergasted, "Wait a minute! You're in my house, yet I know nothing about you! You might just shoot me now and noone would know... So.. if you're gonna kill me, tell me you're name. What is it?... " There was a moment of silence between the both of them. They just stared at each other until Squall yelled,"Well? Who the hell are you?" He was clearly one impaitent bastard..... Just then, the dark faced man emerged from his hood reveling gentle blue eyes and soft pink lips.  
  
"My name is Zell," he said in the sharpest voice he could muster. It startled Squall for only a moment. Feeling secure, he gently touched his cheek. "In case you were wondering about the hood, people say I have the most hideous face in all of Balamb," he confessed with a shameful smile.   
  
Squall stared for a second and listened to his voice, as gentle as it was. "You are one of the many beautiful creatures on this earth," he comforted, "If I were to run from this place, it would be because of all the beauty you hold within." And with that, he placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. A kiss that quickly turned passionate....  
  
When the kiss broke, Zell was shaken. He touched his delicate lips with the tips of his fingers. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Because I like you..." Squall grinned.  
  
"How can you even stand to look at me? I'm hideous!"  
  
"I don't see how anyone, man or woman, could resist you. Besides, you're cute."  
  
"You a homosexual?"  
  
"...Yes... I MEAN, HELL NO!...I'm-- uh, Bisexual....Do you mind?"  
  
"Nuh uh... " Zell's eyes were twinkling and he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"You mean, you're okay with that?"  
  
"Yuh huh..." Still grinning?......Oh, God....  
  
"Now," Squall said, stroking his blonde hair, "I believe you were about to tell me how I may find my parents." He stood waiting for an answer.  
  
"Are you willing to go to all lengths to save your parents?" Zell inquired.  
  
"Yes, but I won't be needing any training. I'm more than well aware of what I have to do." Squall confirmed.  
  
"Okay. First, you must cross The River of Opaque. There you may find troubles. I will inform you on how you may complete your journey when you come close. I will be with you only halfway, the rest you must complete on your own."  
  
As Squall sat and listened, he saw a burst of fog fill the air. As it cleared, Zell had vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Squall was packed and ready for his long journey. After a long while of walking, he came across The River of Opaque. A grat popped its head from underneath the water's edge. At first, Squall was terrified, but, he knew that he had to defeat it, somehow. He unsheathed his gunblade and charged. He was determined to fight. The grat turned into an eighteen legged Katpuk with two large fangs and huge red eyes. Squall shreiked like a chick on a roller coaster, but still faught. In the end, Squall poked out its eyes and chopped off its head. Since it had 2 lives, it's head grew back, only smaller, and its eyes were, like, totally missing. So once again, he chopped off its head, only this time, it was dead.  
  
To Be Contiued...  
  
*************************************************************************  
A/N: Yah! this is getting good!... omg, it's so much fun! Updates'll probably be every two days, so check back often.... meantime... r/r... thx.  
  
~Mai~ 


	3. Furry Little AnimalsSetback

Disclaimer: I obviously own none of ffviii!!!  
  
Warnings: slight AU.... slight yaoi later... violence... 'crap action'...  
  
****************************************  
  
After the long, long battle with the creature from Hell, Squall slumped down onto a rock. Exausted, he sang to himself, "The happy boy called Squall," he squeeked joyfully, "He had ten thousand squirrels. He marched them up to the top of the hill, then marched them down again," he jumped up and marched around his rock, "and when you're up, you're up," he continued gleefully," and when your down, your down. And when you're only halfway up, you neither up nor down." This he sang a whole bunch of times until he got sick of singing about little furry animals.... and until his strength returned. And so, he trudged over away from the smooth rock and towards the river. With the power of Aquapatrisé, meaning, one who glides over water, he stepped onto the water, and without drowning, swiftly made it across.  
  
Squall then came upon an old, ratty house. He hoped to find someone living inside because he was kinda lost and had no way to contact Zell.  
  
"Hello?!?!" he called out. Noone answered. He then proceeded to walk through the door, desperatly listening for a response. "HELLO??" he called out again. Out of nowhere, the wind tore open a window, shattering it in the process. A newspaper ironically just came a-fluttering in. "Raine Leonhart Loire, 26, and mother of two, has been killed in a freak accident where she stood in the middle of a road and got rolled over by an eleven ton circus mobile. 'The damn thing jus' skidded off the road and into my wife,' says 27 year old Laguna Loire. The truck then had a severe gas leak and then blew up the town," an article read.  
  
"My mother..."he whispered. Devestatingly angry, he tore that paper in halves, then in fourths and sent the pieces sprawling over the dusty floors. But, even as the house was not his, he felt kinda bad that he trashed it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Zell, who suddenly appeared.  
  
"My mother... She is dead! I-- I see no reason to go on, now, only to save my father, " the brunette whispered somberly. "I cannot find the will to go on!" As he spoke, tears of dispair streamed down his face.  
  
"One drawback and you quit?"  
  
"Yes!" Squall yelled, trudging out the front door sadly.  
  
A/N: More! 


	4. Huge Monster Thingy

Disclaimer: I obviously own none of ffviii!!!  
  
Warnings: slight AU.... slight yaoi later... violence... 'crap action'...  
  
****************************************   
  
"Do you love your father?" Zell asked, going after him.  
  
"Of course I do," he yelled, turning roughly. "But my mother is dead!" The more Squall yelled, the more Zell was interested.   
  
"I assure you that your mother is not dead," he comforted. "Because she is definitely all right." Squall glared at the short blonde, his eyebrows arching slightly. "The whole thing was staged! Fake! It was for the good of you. To determine whether or not you are the true hero you are supposed to be," he said after a few seconds. "Now! Go!"  
  
As he walked away and deeper into the forest, anger welled up inside of him. He was pissed but, as he thought about what he was told, an amazing amount of happiness filled him from the inside out.  
  
As Squall walked on, he came upon a dark cave. There was not a drop of light entered it. Once inside, he instantly raise his right arm. Whispered words of magic floated though the black air and a few seconds later, light spread from Squall's palm.  
  
Before he could move, he felt something wrap itself around his tiny legs. Before he thought to look down, he was waist deep in a fifty foot giant python. Its head was as two hundred sixty-three human heads and its tail as thick as six tree trunks. When the monster's face was less than half a foot away, Squall became more terrifyed of its long red fangs and yellow glowing eyes. He did everything he could to pry the creature off, but it wouldn't let up. Then he thought of Zell.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Use your spirit!" a faded voice called back.  
  
After a few seconds of contemplating, Squall realized that 'spirit' meant that he put all his power together and fight his hardest. Squall closed his eyes tightly and muttered to himself words of release. Suddenly, the long python blew up into five thousand chunks of shit. A thick cloud of white smoke formed and out stepped Zell.  
  
"Squall, it is time that I leave you. You must continue your journey . . . alone," he said as he vanished again. Squall became breathless and fainted.  
  
(To Be Continued)  
  
1/15/03 


End file.
